Ophidiophobia
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Back-in-the-day Jibbs. Decker, Burley, Jenny, and Gibbs encounter one of Jenny and Burley's biggest fears.


**A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Ophidiophobia: the fear of snakes**_

* * *

Both of the agents in the room had screamed, but it was hers that rang in his ears. Gibbs signaled for Decker to follow him and they both drew their weapons. Neither of them knew what they would find when they entered the room, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

* * *

"So, Red...got any plans tonight?"

Jenny frowned at Burley's nickname, but shook her head.

"Nope. Why would I?"

He shrugged.

"It's Friday night. You can't tell me that a girl like you doesn't have a date."

Jenny glared, trying to focus on her task.

"Stan, why don't you help me look for something that would give us any lead to our dead marine?"

Burley glanced at her and nodded.

"I'm just saying, Shepard. You're an attractive woman. I would think you'd have loads of men asking you out."

Sighing, Jenny opened the closet door on the far corner of the bedroom. Her eyes widened when she saw the large aquarium tank and she called to Burley.

"Hey, Jenny...I didn't mean anything by it, I just—"

"Stan, shut up. We've got a problem."

He looked over at her and frowned.

"What is that?"

"It seems our dead marine liked reptiles."

Jenny bent down to observe the tank and frowned.

"It's empty, but I don't see where—ugh! Stan...I think I know what it was."

She held up the recently shed skin and her eyes widened. Burley's scream behind her caused her to whip around and when she followed his eyes, a scream of her own escaped her. Scrambling for the chair in front of the desk in the corner of the room, her eyes followed the movement of the snake on the floor. At least fifteen feet long, it slithered lazily closer to Burley, who had frozen near the bed and Jenny finally found her voice.

"Stan! Move! Get on the bed."

Snapping out of his shock, Burley did as she ordered and as he moved, the snake struck. Both agents screamed and Jenny closed her eyes. She knew she was relatively safe atop the chair, but it did nothing to calm her racing heart. The snake turned toward her, moving slowly closer and she felt all the colour drain from her face.

Rapid footsteps were approaching them and the door opened, revealing Decker and Gibbs, both aiming their weapons steadily. Decker paled when he saw the boa on the floor, but said nothing. Gibbs didn't even seem to notice the snake. His eyes were focused entirely on the redhead shaking on the chair by the desk.

"Decker, call Animal Control. Now."

Decker nodded and ran to find a phone. As Gibbs took a careful step, the snake turned, baring its fangs.

"Burley, you okay?"

The younger man nodded, but said nothing. He didn't entirely trust his voice not to betray his fear and Gibbs nodded, looking back to Jenny. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her breathing was much too fast for his liking.

"Shepard?"

She nodded, though it seemed to be more of a reflex than a true answer. Gibbs trained his gun right next to the snake, but not close enough to hit and fired. It recoiled and Gibbs held out a hand to Burley. The agent took his outstretched hand and as soon as his feet touched the floor, he bolted for the open door. The snake was closer to Jenny now, and Gibbs could tell she was dangerously close to passing out.

"Jethro..."

His name fell from her lips on a whisper of air, and he looked up at her.

"It's okay. Step down."

She shook her head and he frowned.

"Shepard."

She slowly lowered her foot to the floor and as it made contact, the snake hissed, preparing to strike. Jenny jerked back onto the chair, a soft whimper escaping her and Gibbs aimed his weapon again. The gunshot was deafening and this time, the snake turned toward the sound, lashing out toward his leg.

"_Jethro!_"

Without pausing to think, Gibbs kicked his foot, hooking it under the long body and as it flew across the room, Jenny screamed. The snake hit the wall, and though it was dazed, it still moved toward them. Knowing they had to act fast, he stepped to Jenny, sweeping her into his arms and as her arms locked around his neck, she buried her head in his shoulder.

He ran to the door, kicking it shut and leaned back against it, his breathing slightly laboured. Jenny's body shook in his arms and he glanced down at her.

"Jethro?" she whispered.

"It's okay, Jen. It's over."

He placed a light kiss to her hair and began walking down the hallway. Decker and Burley were outside, awaiting the arrival of Animal Control and as he passed, he shot them a glare.

"Not one word. Clear?"

Both men nodded, too afraid to speak, and as Gibbs carried Jenny the short distance to their van, they exchanged a worried glance.

Gibbs placed Jenny in the back of the van, her feet dangling over the edge, and looked at her seriously.

"Jen? You okay?"

She nodded, embarrassed at how she had reacted, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I feel so stupid."

He frowned and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"You're not stupid."

He would never tell her that he'd felt a huge surge of pride at the fact that she had trusted him to help her. It had been _his_ name that she'd screamed in her fear, _his _arms that she'd thrown herself into, _his_ shoulder she had nestled into as he'd carried her to safety. He knew she would have never let Decker or Burley hold her that way, no matter the circumstances.

The Animal Control van had finally arrived and as they passed, one of them paused to speak with Gibbs.

"What've you got?"

"Boa. About fifteen feet."

"Anyone hurt?" the man asked, glancing at Jenny.

Both Jenny and Gibbs shook their heads and seconds later, they were alone again. Jenny was staring at the ground again, and just as he was about to speak, Burley chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Think we're done here, boss. You okay, Red?"

Jenny nodded, looking up at him.

"You?"

He shrugged.

"I don't do well with snakes," he admitted.

Jenny flashed him a grateful smile, and reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you screamed like a little girl."

"I will," came the smug voice of their team leader.

Burley's mouth flew open and Jenny laughed. Gibbs glanced over at her, hoping they would get a chance to talk later, and he noticed that she was definitely paler than she'd been before.

* * *

Gibbs smiled as he heard the telltale click of her heels on his basement steps and as the scent of her perfume filled the room, he turned.

"You get lost on your way home, Shepard?"

She laughed, trying to cover her embarrassment, and ran a hand through her hair. She stopped when she reached his work table and as he started to sand the shell of his boat, she sighed.

"I know how you feel about apologies, but...I'm sorry. I panicked and I put you in danger."

He shook his head.

"You didn't. In case you didn't notice, Burley was the one standing on the bed."

The image of her friend standing on top of the bed made her laugh and she smiled as she watched Gibbs work on his boat. His hands were sure and steady, his eyes focused, and she'd be lying if she'd said it wasn't sexy. After a few moments, she walked up behind him and placed her hand over his, stopping his movements. His eyes met hers in confusion and she sighed.

"I'm serious, Jethro."

He nodded and set the sander down, placing his hands on either side of her body, pinning her between him and the boat.

"Jen...it's okay."

His hand brushed her cheek and she closed her eyes at the contact. She tried not to notice how close he was, tried to pretend that his intoxicating scent wasn't attacking her senses, and she sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...I just...thank you, Jethro.'

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. As he pulled away, she grabbed his shoulders, bringing her lips to his. She wound her fingers into his hair and when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, she happily opened her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat and he lifted her slightly off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms tightened around her body.

"Jethro..."

His mind was foggy, his every sense filled with the redhead in his arms, and as he lowered her to the ground, he smiled.

"Jen..."

As her body slid slowly down his, Jenny tried to ignore the way her legs were shaking. She stared up at him, her green eyes filled with a lust he'd not seen there before.

"I shouldn't have done that."

He shook his head.

"You should be around snakes more often."

"Shut up, Jethro."

His laughter as he kissed her again made her feel safer than a maximum security prison.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
